Devolviendo Favores
by A. Martin
Summary: Ally ha ayudado a sus amigos en muchas oportunidades y para compensárselo, la banda decide hacer algo por ella. Cada miembro de la banda demuestra su manera de ayudar a su amiga en diversas situaciones. Entren y revisen!


**Hola! Otra historia nueva para esta serie!**

**Bueno, esto es algo diferente a lo que estoy escribiendo. Esto es una serie de one-shots de los chicos ayudando a mi personaje Ally, cada capitulo demuestra a cada miembro de la banda en diferentes situaciones.**

**Espero que les guste y a todos los fanaticos de Kendall... bueno, preparense porque aqui vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Secretos

**La serie y los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen. Ally es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Ally llega a su departamento bastante cansada, tuvo un día muy largo en el estudio de Rocque Records. Gustavo descubrió su talento como cantante hace unos días y él ha estado trabajando con ella en sus demos y su baile en privado.

La chica se tiró en el sofá y se puso a pensar en su oportunidad como cantante, pero también pensaba en cómo se lo iba a tomar alguno de sus mejores amigos. Realmente quería tomar la oportunidad pero cree que no sería una buena idea decirles a los otros.

Su vida cambió bastante cuando Gustavo la llamó desde la coreografía hace unos días.

_Flashback_

_Los chicos y Ally estaban ensayando su nueva coreografía, cuando Gustavo entra al estudio "Ally... quisiera hablar contigo" dijo él. Eso confundió a la chica y siguió al productor._

_Ambos entraron a la oficina y Kelly estaba con ellos "¿De que querían hablar conmigo? ¿Estoy en problemas?" preguntó Ally asustada "No, es algo más importante" dijo la asistente._

"_Bueno, sabemos que eres una buena cantante y queremos darte una oportunidad de trabajar en tu primer disco" dijo Gustavo. Ahí la chica se sorprende "¿Es en serio?" dijo ella "¿No están jugándome una broma?" preguntó ella ahora emocionada._

"_No, competirás contra otros cantantes solistas que están en la nómina, este es un proyecto alejado de Big Time Rush" dijo Kelly, pero Gustavo no perdió oportunidad en gritar._

"_Pero este es uno de los proyectos más secretos que he hecho, así que ni te atrevas a decirles a los perros de esto" dijo Gustavo "O verás las consecuencias" agregó. Kelly solo movió la cabeza en decepción por Gustavo._

_Fin del flashback_

Ally no sabía que trabajar en un disco era difícil, y soportar los gritos de Gustavo más de lo que normalmente hacía cuando estaba con la banda, no era lo que esperaba. Y cuando trabajó muy duro en una canción que escribió, Gustavo simplemente la rechazó.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en el sofá cuando oye la puerta abrirse "Hola Ally" dijo Kendall "¿Qué te pasa? Te ves agotada" dijo él. Ally solo sonrió y él se sentó a su lado "¿Que estuviste haciendo?" preguntó el rubio.

"No mucho" mintió la chica tratando de frotar sus ojos del sueño "¿En serio? No parece que fuera verdad" dijo el chico "No te hemos visto desde que Gustavo te llamó hace varios días y no nos contaste que paso" agregó él.

"Perdón por eso, pero me fui antes" dijo Ally ya despertando finalmente "Aun así no fue mucho lo que me dijo" agregó. Kendall miró a su amiga con una mirada herida en su rostro y eso la entristeció.

"Ally, sé que algo te pasa... hace días que no vas a nuestro departamento y los chicos y yo nos estábamos preocupando, sabes que puedes decirnos la verdad" dijo Kendall casi suplicando.

Ally frunció al oír esas palabras, de verdad quería decirle a su amigo pero también sabía de lo que Gustavo le dijo ese día. La amenazó con sacarla del proyecto en solitario y al grupo del estudio.

Al recordarlo, levantó su pesado cuerpo de la posición que estaba, pero falló en mantenerlo así y se inclina contra Kendall. Enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Kendall, dejando relajarse en su esencia.

Eso jamás había pasado antes y a Kendall le preocupó, por lo general Ally es muy activa y no se cansa tan temprano. Así que envolvió su brazo alrededor de su amiga y se quedó así por un rato.

Ally en cambio, no pudo seguir manteniendo lo que ha estado haciendo hace unos días "Kendall, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?" fue todo lo que preguntó y no se dio cuenta de que había llorado en ese rato, porque su voz sonaba algo ahogada.

Ahí Kendall envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de ella, abrazándola fuertemente "Claro" dijo él. Ella tomo un respiro "He estado trabajando en mi primer disco" confesó y lo único que él hizo fue soltar su brazo.

"Eso es excelente" dijo emocionado y de nuevo Ally rompió en llanto. Luego Kendall se entristeció por ella "¿Por qué estas llorando? Es una gran oportunidad" dijo él de nuevo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Ally.

"No es por eso" dijo ella entre sollozos y Kendall frotaba su espalda "Gustavo me dijo que trabajaría en mi álbum si no les contaba sobre esto" dijo ella "De lo contrario me sacaría del proyecto y lo haría con ustedes también" agregó.

Ahora Kendall entendió todo y abrazó más a su amiga, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho. No podía creer lo que Gustavo estaba haciendo con ella y estaba muy molesto por eso.

Pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era Ally, así que comenzó a acariciar su cabello con su mano derecha y frotar su espalda con la izquierda, tratando de calmarla. También susurraba palabras de consuelo en sus oídos.

Después de quince minutos, nota que Ally estaba callada "¿Estas bien?" preguntó el rubio y ella asintió con su cabeza. La chica se separa del abrazo por un momento "Ahora entiendes mi problema" dijo con la voz rasposa por el llanto.

"Gustavo se está convirtiendo en una gran molestia para mí... ¿Porque quería mantener esto en secreto?" preguntó él "No lo sé" dijo Ally ahora molesta "Y no quiero saberlo tampoco" agregó.

Al rato después Ally suspiró de frustración "No sé para qué acepté esto" dijo y esta vez Kendall la detiene "No seas dura contigo misma, los chicos y yo sabíamos que ibas a obtener una oportunidad" dijo él, haciendo reír a su amiga.

"Es cierto, pero no pensé que tan pronto" dijo Ally y volvió a inclinarse hacia Kendall, esta vez relajándose en su contacto cercano con él. "¿De verdad estabas emocionada con lo del álbum?" le preguntó el rubio.

"Si, lo estaba... pero ahora no tanto, no después de las amenazas de Gustavo" confesó la chica "Entonces debería renunciar y volver con ustedes" dijo ella antes de que Kendall preguntara.

"No es justo para ti hacerlo" dijo Kendall algo triste "Ya lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo" dijo Ally, luego mira a su amigo "Gracias por todo Kendall, realmente no sabría qué hacer sin ti y perdón por quebrarme así hace un rato" confesó.

"De nada, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y no tienes que disculparte... lo necesitabas" dijo el rubio y Ally se rio del ultimo comentario "Eso y dormir... me dio sueño" dijo ella en un tono de niña, acurrucándose más a su amigo.

Kendall solo se rio del tono que uso en esa frase y luego sonrió al ver que Ally se quedó en esa posición hasta que se durmió. No tuvo el valor de despertarla para llevarla a su cama, así que se acomodó en el sofá con Ally en sus brazos y se quedó dormido.

XXX

Al otro día Ally fue al estudio e hizo saltar a Gustavo con el portazo que dio al entrar "Que quieres Ally" dijo el productor "Para empezar, basta de presionarme como si no tuviera sentimientos y renuncio al disco" dijo ella con furia.

"¿Qué? Acabas de desperdiciar horas de trabajo para nada" dijo Gustavo ahora furioso "Ya lo sé, pero no quiero seguir ocultándoles la verdad a mis amigos, ellos tienen derecho a saber lo que está ocurriendo en el estudio" dijo la chica.

"No lo creo gata, tu sabes muy bien el por qué no quiero que les digas" dijo él muy enfadado "Aun así me da lo mismo porque volveré con Big Time Rush y no los quitarás del estudio por un estúpido disco de solista" dijo ella.

Eso dejó a Gustavo sin nada que decir "Así que volveré con la banda y no quiero que me digas nada" dijo ella y se retiró de la oficina, pero "Ally espera" dio Gustavo. Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo, pero se quedó en la puerta.

"Te tengo otra oferta..." dijo el productor "Que tal si terminas el disco pero te des prohíbo la confidencialidad, y te dejo grabar la canción que escribiste" agregó. Esta vez Ally solo sonrió "Lo voy a pensar" dijo y se fue.

Bueno, al menos consiguió una oferta más favorable y podrá contarle al resto de los chicos, si es que Kendall no se haya adelantado.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo... el siguiente es James/Ally one-shot!**

**Déjenme reviews!**


End file.
